


The Alex and Maggie Collection

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: Tumblr ficlets for Alex/Maggie.





	1. Coming Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I haven't actually watched Season 2. All ficlets are written strictly in reaction to gifsets from tumblr. This first one was in response to Alex admitting to Maggie that she might have been right about "that."

* * *

Alex looks around the club, grateful for the thumping music covering up the sound of her thundering heart. Her hands twitch, and she has to fight not to shove them into her pockets.

The club is like any other she’s ever been--except it’s not. There are nearly no men here, and all the couples on the dance floor are composed of women. She feels out of place, a tightness in her gut reminiscent of the way she’d felt the night Maggie had taken her to the alien bar.

The thought gives her pause. That feeling in her stomach around Maggie...it makes sense now. She’s relieved, almost. At least she has some reason to chalk up her odd behavior--she’s still embarrassed she’d gone for her gun amidst peaceful aliens. What would J’onn or Kara have thought?

“Hey, Danvers, you gonna actually come in?” Maggie’s voice is raised to be heard over the music.

Alex’s throat works before she manages to speak. “Yeah.”

Maggie looks tired, but there’s an ever-present hint of a smile on her face. “Good. You look ready to bolt, so let’s just start off with a beer.”

The jerky nod Alex gives in response makes Maggie laugh. Alex relaxes, though only slightly.

It feels like all eyes are on her, though a quick glance around the crowded club finds the exact opposite to be true. She moves quickly behind Maggie, determined not to get lost

It’s a comfort to have the cold beer in her hand some moments later, though she might have preferred something stronger to get herself through the night. They’ve opted for an open patch of wall near a standing table since all the seats are taken.

“Relax, will ya? You’re standing like a cop.” Maggie pauses and gives the crowd a thoughtful look. “On second thought, some ladies are in to that. Continue.”

Alex takes a panicked chug of her beer. Does she want any ladies to be in to that? She’s not sure, but the way her heart feels like it’s going to explode tells her that maybe, no, she’s not ready for anything of the sort. “Thanks for doing this, by the way. I know it’s never fun babysitting the rookie,” she says in an effort to distract herself.

Maggie snorts and shakes her head, taking a drink from her own beer. “Is there ever a moment when you _don’t_ act like you’re on a job?”

“What? Yeah.” Alex is offended, but she doesn’t elaborate. She has a feeling Maggie wouldn’t be impressed with Alex talking about all the times she and Kara hang out. Admittedly, that hasn’t been happening as much as Alex would like, but…

But when she’s feeling this out of sorts, she isn’t sure how to act around her sister.

No, Alex is determined to really figure this out before speaking with Kara. If she can’t stand to think it, let alone _say_ it, she’s obviously not ready for _that_ conversation.

Preoccupied with her own silent brooding, she doesn’t catch the petite blonde’s approach until it’s too late.

“Hey,” the blonde says with a dimpled smile.

Alex freezes. “No.”

“No?” The blonde’s eyebrows arch. “That’s the fastest rejection I’ve ever gotten.”

Alex, unsure what to do, takes another large gulp of her beer.

“You’ll have to excuse my friend,” Maggie says with a smirk. It looks like she’s trying not to laugh. “She’s new here.”

“Oh.” The blonde woman frowns, and then realization hits her. “Ohhh. Well, maybe I’ll see you around again. After you’re sure you like it here.”

Alex feels like she can breathe again once she and Maggie are left alone.

“Jesus, Danvers; you really _haven’t_ dated much, have you?”

The words make Alex’s shoulders hunch. She thinks of her mother, always having something to say about Alex’s lack of--well. Calling it a love life would be generous. _Even if you’re hopeless, please make sure your sister still_ meets _people._

The ‘I don’t want her to end up alone, too’ was always unspoken, but understood.

Maggie bumps her shoulder, and Alex clears her throat. “No.”

“You need to relax,” Maggie says. Her tone is kind.

“I can’t,” Alex admits. She rolls the beer bottle between her hands, glad to have something to focus on that isn’t her surroundings, Maggie, or her own thoughts.

“Alright, that’s it. Come on.”

Maggie’s words are followed by an unyielding hand, and an unexpecting Alex is tugged out on the dance floor before she realizes what’s happening.

The crowd around her seems to be closing in. “I can’t do this, Maggie, I need to--”

“Danvers,” Maggie says with an insistent, though gentle hand. “Trust me.”

Alex’s lips part. Maggie’s eyes are soft and inviting, as is the warmth of the soft fingertips that are cupped around her own. “Okay.”

Her movements are stiff at first, long unused to dancing around anyone other than Kara.

When Maggie’s hand settles on her hip, Alex opens her mouth to speak.

“Shut up and dance, Alex.”

The way the flickering lights reflect off Maggie’s dark eyes make them seem to twinkle. Alex finds herself nodding, not objecting when one hand on her hip becomes two in a loose embrace.

Is this attraction? Alex doesn’t know, because she’s never felt it.

Maggie sways and their thighs brush together.

Alex swallows, feeling warm. Maybe it is, and maybe it isn’t, but Alex does know that she already feels more for Maggie than she’s ever felt for any of her ex-boyfriends. She isn’t sure if Maggie is interested or willing to explore this, whatever it is, but Alex finds herself really hoping so.

“Better?” Maggie asks, her lips accidentally brushing the rim of Alex’s ear.

“Yeah,” Alex replies. Her heart is pounding.

Maggie smiles, a knowing thing that doesn’t help Alex’s heart in the least.

Maybe the night won’t be a total loss with Maggie smiling at her this way.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Alex's coming out and that thing she really doesn't want to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based solely off of the gifs floating around. Still haven't watched a Season 2, but I'm enjoying the gifs.

* * *

In all the ways Alex Danvers has been hurt over the years, she’s never anticipated that real _romance_ might one day be added to the list. Her youthful attempts of romance had hurt, sure, but for entirely different reasons.

For years she’s been sure that she just isn’t built that way, isn’t meant to fall in love and trade kisses under the stars or any of the other various scenes she’s observed in the romance movies Kara seems addicted to. She’s been fine with that, happy even, after seeing how upset Kara has been after one too many bad dates.

But, then.

Then again, Alex Danvers has never considered what it might be like to meet someone quite like Maggie Sawyer. How could she, really?

If she’s ever felt that sort of connection with someone, it’s been long forgotten.

So, of course, it stands to reason that when Maggie does come into her life, Alex Danvers is _not_ prepared.

After years away from her mother to rebuild her confidence, perhaps it’s the time with mostly only Kara around that has left Alex vulnerable.

Kara is her rock and her hope all at once, the unending source of soft optimism that’s cast itself over her own jaded view of the world and smoothed its edges.

With Kara, Alex had begun to believe that maybe she isn’t as terrible as she’s felt over the years despite her every attempt not to; maybe she’s good (even great). Maybe she deserves more than devoting her life to help everyone but herself. She can have a life that isn’t all work, perhaps.

Maybe...she can have a romantic love, too.

*

It doesn’t take long for that hope, that borrowed light from Kara, to flicker and die until all Alex can do is sob and determine that all she needs is what she had in the past.

Work with a dose of Kara’s company was enough before, and it can be again.

Who cares that she’d kissed Maggie, a breathless moment that had confirmed what she’d felt was attraction and _so much more_.

It hadn’t amounted to anything in the end. For a that brief moment, she’d felt _it_. Unexplainable, indescribable. She only has the memory of her tingling lips--and for that for once she’d shut her eyes not because she was scared her date would figure out all the things she wasn’t feeling, but because she’d been so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn’t have kept them open if she’d tried.

She’d understood what it meant to _want_ , because she’d wanted Maggie oh so very badly. Not necessarily for sex (the thoughts of her past failures are still terrifying), but for a closeness and bond she’s only ever felt with one other person (albeit in a very different way).

That should have been Alex’s first clue, really. Wanting anything that deeply has never gotten her anywhere, she’d just forgotten for a while.

She resolves not to forget ever again, Kara’s unwavering optimism or not.

*

There are benefits after _the incident_ , as Alex has come to refer to it. It’s been a month and a half, and that’s the closest she’ll come to speaking about it again. Ever.

“I heard this one was super cute!” Kara declares as she holds up the remote to Alex’s TV.

Alex focuses on the screen, her eyes finding the highlighted movie title. She squints. “Imagine Me & You?”

“Yep,” Kara says brightly. She’s practically giddy; too giddy for another of the silly romance flicks Alex still isn’t overly fond of.

“Okay, put it on.” Alex sighs and settles back on the couch, not having the energy to argue. It’s Kara’s turn to pick anyway.

Her lips curl up into a slow smile when Kara bounces in her seat. It’s hard to be depressed around Kara - though Alex is definitely not saying she’s depressed. To anyone. Out loud.

Kara freezes for a moment and frowns at the screen. “Wait, snacks! Back in a sec!”

Alex doesn’t have a chance to respond. With Kara, a second is literally a second. Alex reaches up to push her hair back into place, not wanting to look and see what kind of mess Kara has made with her super speed.

“Here we go!” Kara declares as she hits the play button. There’s cookies, chips, and and a half a pack of Twizzlers in Kara’s lap. Alex shakes her head and returns her attention to the TV, not surprised Kara had found her secret stash.

They’re six minutes and eight seconds into the movie when Alex gets a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. That long, searching look between the one woman (was she the florist?) and the bride has Alex unsettled. Shouldn’t the bride be looking at the groom that way? Isn’t that what all the trope-filled movies Kara adores do?

Alex leans forward, altogether more interested and afraid when the two meet up at the punch bowl again. Her throat is tight. She swallows. “Kara, is this…?”

And a quick look at Kara confirms the answer before she can even finish the question.

Kara is smiling, but it’s her eyes that make Alex look away.

That pure, unflinching acceptance is still too much for Alex to face. It’s not that she doesn’t need it, but that acknowledging it leads to her thinking about why she knows it, and why she knows it makes her think about--

Kara takes her hand, and Alex blinks away the sting of tears. The movie is cute, and she won’t ruin their night because of stupid feelings.

Still, as the movie plays on, her head finds its way to Kara’s shoulder.

If Kara notices when Alex silently cries when the two women kiss for the first time, it’s only acknowledged by the way she refuses to let go of Alex’s hand.

Alex laughs when the movie ends, delighted at the happiness the leads have found even though the threat of tears is back for the nth time.

“Did you like it?” Kara asks in a soft voice.

The tears threaten to spill over with that accepting look aimed Alex’s way again, but she finds herself smiling. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Maybe it’s the thickness in her throat, or maybe it’s just Kara being Kara, but then they’re hugging and the world feels just a little bit nicer to be in with her sister’s warm and reassuring arms around her.

They talk a little after that, though only as long as Kara’s hunger is kept at bay by the snacks she’d consumed during the movie. Alex is grateful when the discussion about the movie becomes a debate over what kind of food to order for dinner.

Decision made, she excuses herself to clean up while Kara orders from their favorite Chinese place.

Conversation resumes on her return, though thankfully the topic becomes a debate over the next thing they should watch rather than Alex’s current least favorite topic.

When Alex’s doorbell rings and Kara complains that _she just got comfortable_ , of course Alex grudgingly gets to her feet. Kara paid over the phone, so Alex only fishes into her wallet for a tip.

“You guys made it out fast,” she says as she opens the door. She freezes when she realizes that this is _definitely_ not their normal delivery guy. “Maggie?”

All at once Alex feels cold and too warm.

Maggie’s normal smile is uncomfortable, but she still looks as casually beautiful as always. Her head ducks down for a moment, and Alex notices her hands are tucked into the pockets of her jeans.

“Hey, Danvers.” Maggie shifts from foot to foot when Alex doesn’t immediately respond.

“How did you find this place?” Alex asks when her throat works again. She isn’t sure how she feels. Her hands remained braced against the open door and the doorjamb, respectively.

Maggie coughs once, a sheepish expression on her face. “Detective, remember?”

Alex frowns. “Okay, but...why?”

“I, um,” Maggie looks down again before returning her attention to Alex’s face, “I wanted to know how you were doing. I know this is hard, _god do I know this is hard_ , but I do care about you.”

_As a friend_ , Alex wants to say. She doesn’t. Really, she’d rather not bring attention to _the incident_ at all again. “I’m fine.”

Maggie nods, one of her hands rising to scratch at the side of her nose. “Good, that’s, good. Yeah. I know you’ve got Kara to help with stuff and...stuff.”

It’s odd, seeing the always-confident Maggie so unsure of herself. Alex isn’t sure what she’s supposed to say or do. She willfully suppresses the urge to comfort Maggie.

“I just want you to know that I - that is, when you’ve had time to, um, figure things out - I really do miss you, Alex.” Maggie looks almost pained at the admission.

And Maggie is beautiful, but Alex knows that she gets lonely, too. Alex recalls a quiet admission one evening in the bar of how difficult it could be for Maggie at work; not only a woman, but a lesbian. Even more difficult, keeping friends that could handle the subject matter and the schedules.

She and Maggie had been friends first, and Alex _had_ actually really liked that. “I’m not trying to punish you,” Alex says when a thought strikes her, “I just need time to--”

“Yeah, I know. I get it.” Maggie’s smile is too wide, but Alex appreciates the effort.

Her chest is tight as she finds the strength to say what she needs to. “I’ll get over this. I’m getting over this.”

Maggie’s smile stiffens, but then she nods along. “Yeah.”

Alex takes a deep breath and then slowly releases it. “I might like to be friends again.”

“Alex,” Maggie begins, but her thought is interrupted as the elevator dings and a few seconds later the deliveryman arrives with Alex’s food.

There’s awkward shuffling, but then Alex and Maggie are left holding a bag each of food.

“Jeez, Danvers, you feeding a small army or something?” Maggie snarks as she hefts the bag in her arms.

“Close,” Alex admits, “Kara’s here.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Maggie admits.

Alex just breathes for a moment, wondering if maybe she’s just had a bad idea. She braces herself. A month and a half is long enough. She’s got a handle on this. Kinda. As long as Maggie doesn’t bring _it_ up. “You wanna join us? We’re going to eat and put on a movie.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Maggie looks so concerned that it almost hurts Alex to look at her.

“Nope,” Alex admits with a wobbly smile, “but you’re here and so’s the food, and I’ve missed you, too.”

They look at each other silently for several beats, neither sure what to do.

“Oh my god I smell food, where’s my food?” Kara calls out loudly, easily disrupting the uncomfortable tension.

Alex’s chuckles and Maggie grins.

“Come on, Sawyer, you can fight Kara for the potstickers,” Alex says, reassured by her sister’s presence.

“Potstickers? Well, I’m not one to back away from a fight.” Maggie tosses her head a little as she speaks, and Alex does her best not to follow the movement.

They share another chuckle and then Alex is leading the way inside.

As the food is unpacked and distributed, it strikes Alex that Kara had known exactly what she’d been doing. Alex pauses in crumbling up an empty paper bag to glance Kara’s way.

Kara’s smile is knowing and her eyes are twinkling. Alex stifles the urge to rush over and punch her on the arm. She ducks her head and narrows her eyes instead, but Kara’s smile only gets bigger.

“So, what movie we watching?” Maggie asks as she fidgets with the food containers.

“We hadn’t picked yet,” Kara explains as she settles on the couch, favoring her usual spot in the middle.

“Maggie gets a vote,” Alex blurts out, suddenly keen to have a more like-minded person along for movie night.

Kara studies Alex silently. “Fine.”

“What are the options?” Maggie settles down on Kara’s right, seeming surprisingly comfortable.

Kara grins. “I’m glad you asked. There’s _Saving Face_ , _D.E.B.S., and Kiss Me_.”

Maggie bursts into laughter.

Alex pauses in taking her seat, wondering why they’re both so amused. She glares at them, but she’s fighting her own smile. There’s an odd, happy feeling in her chest at seeing them get along, and she won’t fight it.

“Alright, let’s see what these are about,” she says as she snatches the remote from Kara.

Her eyes widen after a moment. “ _Kara_.”


End file.
